


We are Grounders

by Carabriikase



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carabriikase/pseuds/Carabriikase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU-Finn doesn't offer himself to the Grounders, and they attack. Bellamy and Clarke are captured, and offered a choice. Stay with the Grounders and have peace, or go back, and have war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rashaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rashaka/gifts).



Clarke woke to confusion. Her head hurt, and she was in complete darkness. She counted her breaths, trying to calm herself enough to remember.  
“Clarke, are you awake?” Bellamy’s voice broke through her haze, and brought all of her memories back. The grounders had attacked as a group had been heading toward the grounder camp to make one last attempt at diplomacy. Clarke had twisted her ankle and fell behind as they ran back for Camp Jaha. The last thing she remembered was Bellamy shouting her name as a grounder swung a club at her.   
“What are you doing here, Bellamy?” Clarke hissed.   
“I came back to get you. I thought you were right behind me.” He answered. “I surrendered, and asked them to take me with you.”  
“Why would you do that? You should have stayed with the others.”   
“I will never lose you again, Princess.” Bellamy answered, his hand reaching for hers.   
Just then, light flooded their vision, revealing the warehouse that they were being held in. The Grounders left a platter of food, and a jug of water, before once again shutting them into the darkness.   
“Do you know what happened to the others?” Clarke asked. Bellamy was quite for too long, but she didn’t push. She almost didn’t want to know the answer.   
“They were all inside the Ark when I turned around. They were closing the doors.” Clarke sighed in relief, but Bellamy continued. “Finn is the only other one I saw outside. They were burning his body when they locked us in here.   
Clarke made a choking sound, but was quite after that. Bellamy reached out to hold her hand again, and they sat like that, in darkness and silence for some time. Now that Bellamy knew that Clarke was going to survive, he rested.   
Bellamy woke to the soft sound of Clarke humming. He felt her pressing something cool against his head. He opened his eyes to see that she had moved to place his head in her lap, and she was using a damp rag to sponge his head.   
“That cut on your cheek just healed, and now you have another bad one on your forehead. If I didn’t know better, Blake, I would say that you were collecting war scars to impress the ladies.” She joked.   
“Who says that’s not what I’m doing. I also got kidnapped by Grounders so I would have a good story to tell about how brave and badass I am.” He told her.   
“Shut up and let me finish cleaning these.” Clarke laughed. She continued to hum her song, long after she set down the rag. She absently started to play with his hair until he fell asleep again. When he woke again, Clarke asked Bellamy to tell her a story, just to break the silence. Bellamy told her the story of Emperor Augustus. When he was finished, Clarke told him the story of Guinevere and Lancelot. They spent several days sleeping, telling stories, eating whenever they were brought food. After what felt like weeks, the Grounders led them to Lexa’s command tent.   
“I will be blunt with you. Finn Collins is dead, but you broke our deal and did not give him to us. No others were killed or badly harmed. So, you have a choice. The two of you can remain here, in my command and care, and there will be peace between our people. Or you can return to your people, and will have three days before true war begins. There will not be an alliance, you may only hope for peace.” She let her words be absorbed for a breath of time. “I will give you until tomorrow morning to decide, in the meantime, you will be given a tent to share in our village, but you will be guarded.” Before either of them could respond, they were ushered away, and guided to a tent close by. Inside, it was warmed by a fire. There was a small wood table with a plate of food, as well as some juice, there was a desk, a chest full of furs, and a bed, piled high with even more furs.   
“I’ll take the floor tonight.” Bellamy told her.  
“Its fine, we can both take the bed.” Clarke said absently as she took a long drink of juice. She sat in one of the chairs next to the table.   
“I’ll stay here as their captive, you go home to your mom.” Bellamy told her.   
“They will never allow that. It’s both of us or none of us. I’m willing to stay, my mom will understand.” Clarke replied.   
“It’s worth a shot to try.”  
“No, it isn’t, they’ll take it as an insult that we would try to alter their offer. My choice is to stay, but I will follow you if you go back to the Ark.”   
“I’m staying. It’s my fault so many people are dead already, I won’t be the reason for an all-out war.” Bellamy said steadily.  
“I would tell you that none of those deaths are your fault, but I’m too exhausted. But being here gives us an advantage. Lexa already respects us, maybe we can convince her to attack Mount Weather, and save our people in the meantime.”  
Bellamy just nodded, and nestled some of the meat into the fire. They still had half a day and all night before they went back to Lexa. They ate lunch, they talked a little more about staying, around sundown, Clarke settled into the bed, pulling some covers over top of herself. It was getting colder and colder these days. Bellamy dug a blanket from the chest, and spread it out on the floor.   
“Don’t be an idiot, Bell, just get up here with me, it’s too cold for you to sleep on the ground. If you are really that concerned, we’ll keep a layer between us.” Clarke scolded him.  
“I guess you’re right, but I’m holding you to that extra layer.” Bellamy told her as he laid down next to her. He still insisted on taking the side closer to the wall. “They told us about winter in Earth Skills. This is one of the regions where it gets really cold, and then it snows. It’ll be here any time now.”  
“I remember that. I remember always wishing I would be able to see the snow.” Clarke told him.   
Bellamy woke up the next morning with his arms around Clarke. He was huddled close to her, her hair was tangled just under his chin. He let her sleep, not daring to move at all, knowing how lightly she slept. The guards came too soon to lead them off to Lexa.


	2. We are just friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy and Clarke have been living among the grounders, and are finally starting to settle into their places. The Grounders misunderstand the nature of their relationship; or is it Bellamy and Clarke that don't understand their own feelings for each other?

“Princess, did you get any wood today?” Bellamy asked as he rushed into their tent, huddling by the fire. It had been two months since they were brought here. Temperatures had dropped drastically, and it had been snowing for three days. They had both been doing small chores around the camp, always in sight of a guard. Lexa had told them that if they proved their worth, they would be accepted. Bellamy had been tanning hides that day, while Clarke had been curing meat. She was supposed to collect wood from the edge of the camp when she was done. “Princess?” Bellamy called out when she didn’t answer. She was usually back before he was, lately he found her huddled under the blankets. He yanked the blankets off of the bed, ready for her angry tirade. She wasn’t there. He left the tent, looking around to see if maybe she was stacking extra wood in the back. He couldn’t see her anywhere. He saw Aili, one of the guards that spent a lot of time around the two of them.  
“Aili, where is Clarke?” Bellamy demanded, trying to keep the worry from his voice. He obviously didn’t succeed.   
“Relax, Bellamy. She was asked to help the healers today, someone got a boar tusk to the gut.” The woman assured him. “She went in about an hour ago, she should be out soon, but I’ll send someone to check on her if you like.”   
“No, it’s alright. I’m just used to her already being home when I get there. I need to get some wood before she gets back though, do you mind helping me?” Bellamy asked. She nodded and followed as he made his way to the massive pile of wood across the camp.   
“You said home. I’m not sure how I should feel about you calling this village your home now.” Aili told him.  
“I just meant that the tent is where we live, so it’s our home.” He replied. “But if you put it that way, I suppose this place really is home now. Even with the constant guard, I feel comfortable here, in a way I was never comfortable on the ark, or in its wreckage.”  
“Oh, we stopped guarding you two weeks in. You both are much too honorable to try and run. There are a few of us that are just-“She paused trying to find the right word in Common. “Intrigued? By you.”  
“The Sky Princess and her beast?” Bellamy joked.   
“More like the Sky Princess and her knight.” Aili responded. “Do you mind if I ask you a question that might be rather personal?”  
“If it’s too personal, I just won’t answer.”   
“You and Clarke; you don’t show much affection around the rest of us. Some think that it is just the way of your people, but I was among those that watched you when the first ship arrived. Some of your youth were…highly affectionate with one another, but those seemed to be merely physical attractions.”  
“Do you think Clarke and I are- um- romantic?” Bellamy asked, shocked.  
“Well, aren’t you?” Aili asked as if he was being ridiculous. “You do share a bed.”  
“Because that's what you provided us with, we aren’t exactly in a position to ask for any favors. And, no, when we first got to the ground, we hated each other. Somewhere between trying to keep our people from killing each other, and keeping them from being killed by your people, we found a good rhythm together as leaders, and friends.” Bellamy tried to explain to her. Aili walked in silence until they reached the wood pile. She spoke again as they stacked wood on a platform to carry back with them.  
“You will be much happier when you stop lying to yourself. I see the way you look at her, the way you move around her, you sneak subtle touches on her skin every moment you get.” They lifted the platform and headed back to the tent. “You love that girl.” Bellamy didn’t reply to her. 

Clarke sat in a chair in the corner of the shelter. Her patient was breathing steadily on the table, but she wanted to monitor him for a little longer. The surgery had been hard, but they had finally gotten him stitched up. The healer she had worked with came in with some water, and handed her a cup.   
“What is his name, I don’t recognize him.” Clarke asked, using the grounder language. She tried to use it as much as she could, and she was getting better every day.  
“Her name is Halla. She wears a man’s body, but she is a woman.” Gyda told her.  
“Halla. I have heard of her, she is the one that sings so beautifully at the campfires.” Clarke responded.   
“Yes, but she isn’t a very good hunter.” Gyda laughed sadly. “She is my sister.”  
“She will make it through this. You and I won’t let her get away that easily.” Clarke said with determination. She squeezed the older woman’s hand and they sat quietly, listening to Halla’s breathing.   
“Clarke, if you need any herbs, you don’t have to be hesitant to ask. You live among us now, and all our resources are yours.” Gyda told her.  
“I haven’t been sick at all, if that’s what you mean, but thank you for the offer. I’ll remember that if I need any medicine.” Clarke said, confused.  
“I don’t mean for when you get sick. I mean to prevent a little one. I am not privy to your personal life, obviously, but it seems to me that you and Bellamy aren’t particularly ready to have a baby.” Clarke looked at the woman like she was crazy.  
“I’m sorry, I’m still trying to learn the language, I thought you were talking about me being pregnant.” Clarke laughed.  
“I did, dear. We have herbs you can take so that you don’t have to worry about pregnancy.” Gyda spoke in Common.  
“Oh. Oh, no. Bellamy and I aren’t-we don’t.” Clarke paused realizing she was stumbling. “Bellamy and I aren’t together like that. We are close friends, we trust each other, and we used to be leaders of our people, but nothing else.” She explained.  
“That’s ridiculous, child. Although I can see you believe it. You love that man, this entire village knows it. You look at him like he is the very center of your world, you even move in sync with him. He has a habit of touching you in very subtle ways, and every time, you look as if that is the only thing that keeps you alive.”  
“Now you sound ridiculous.” Clarke laughed.   
“Whatever you want to convince yourself of. In any case, we have many good looking men running around this village, have some herbs anyway. Eat them once a day, just a pinch, in the morning or evening, whichever you prefer. They take a week to be effective, so it’s wise to start them whether or not you are actively having sex.” The healer told her, handing her a thick cloth packet.  
“Thank you, Gyda.” Clarke said, slipping the packet into her coat pocket. “Halla seems to be doing well, if you don’t mind, I think I will go home. Have someone fetch me if she shows any change.”   
“Home. I like that on you, but yes, go, we will be fine here, because of you. Thank you, Clarke Griffin.”  
Clarke smiled and left the shelter, stopping to pick up a sling full of wood before going back to the tent. She was much later than usual, and Bellamy was most likely grumbling about not having wood, without thinking he could just go get it himself.


	3. Everyone know but you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke tries to figure out the bed situation, and Lexa stops by

As Clarke walked back to their tent, she noticed smoke billowing from the venting hole cut into the top, and saw a large stack of wood against the outside wall. The entry flap was propped open. Clarke stood outside for a moment, and watched as Bellamy pulled bricks from the fire, wrapped them in thin furs, and placed them in the bed. 

Bellamy looked up as Clarke came inside, he paused as he handed her a mug, before remembering where she had been all day. Seeing her covered in blood was something he thought he would never have to see again. He was relieved that it wasn’t her own, but oddly, he found that it suited her. She looked more like herself, the tough, no-nonsense badass that- no- he shook the thought away.

“I put some bricks in the bed for you, so it’s nice and toasty.” He told her flatly. 

“Thanks, but I actually think I’m going to wash up first.” She took a long drink from her mug. “Bellamy, they let me help with the healers today! Someone got hurt while hunting, and I helped with the surgery. I forgot how much I loved this.” He smiled at her excitement.

“I’m happy you finally got back in there, Princess. You should ask about spending more time with the healers.” 

“Maybe you’re right, I hope they let me, Bell. I’m going to go wash up though, I’m pretty sure you don’t want blood in your bed.” 

“Um, about that. I think that maybe we should ask about getting another bed. Aili said that we should feel free to ask for things we need.” Bellamy told her. 

“Oh, yeah. Um, I’ll ask Gyda tomorrow when I see her, she said something like that too.” Clarke said, surprised at how disappointed she felt over that. She set her mug down and left to wash. When she came back in, Bellamy had supper ready. Clarke took a bowl and leaned against the desk while eating. Bellamy leaned against the table, then remembered what Aili had said about him mirroring Clarke’s movements, and sat in a chair. They sat in uncomfortable silence until they went to sleep. 

For the first time since they were given the tent, Clarke woke up without Bellamy pressed against her back. She missed the feel of his warm solid body flush against her, and his thick arms wrapped around her. She felt oddly cold without it. Every morning, Clarke continued to lay in bed, waiting to hear Bellamy’s breathing change, and feel him stir before leaving the bed. Today, though, she got out, and busied herself building up the fire, and heating water for tea. She ate quickly, and left before Bellamy woke up. 

She saw Aili on her way to Gyda, and stopped her. 

“Aili, can I ask you for a huge favor?” The woman nodded. “If it’s alright, let Bellamy come with you on a hunting trip? He is an excellent hunter, and if you need to have someone with him the whole time, he’ll understand, he’ll be happy out there no matter what.” Aili’s expression changed to something Clarke couldn’t place, but she said she would ask him to go out today.

“One more thing if you don’t mind. Would we be able to get another bed? It’s just starting to get awkward with both of us trying to share the bed.” Clarke asked.

“I’m sorry, Clarke, but beds aren’t easy to come by. It takes a lot of material, and craftspeople, and time, and over the winter it just isn’t possible.” Aili answered her.

“Oh, ok, that’s fine, Bellamy just mentioned maybe asking about it last night and so since I saw you, I thought I would at least ask.” Clarke responded. Aili started laughing, and just walked away.

“Well that was a weird reaction.” Clarke muttered to no one in particular, as she walked to the shelter. 

Bellamy woke that morning, already smelling breakfast. He felt cold, and realized that Clarke wasn't in bed with him. Every morning since he shared this bed with her, he woke up with her back pressed flush against him, his arms wrapped around her, and her hair in his face. He found that he preferred the scent of the crushed mint leaves she used to wash her hair over fried meat and eggs. There was a plate on the table for him, but she wasn't eating at the table. He didn't like the feeling he got when he realized she was gone. As he ate his lukewarm breakfast, he heard Aili calling his name. She asked if he would want to go hunting, to which he responded by grabbing his knife, and practically jogging to the gate. 

Clarke set a bowl of porridge on the table next to the chair that Gyda was sleeping in. She went down a checklist of Halla’s vitals, then checked the wound, everything looked good. She cleaned the wound area, and redressed it. As she finished, Halla’s eyes fluttered, and she started to stir. 

“Hush, you were hurt really badly yesterday, and went through a pretty intense surgery. You are healing well, but you need to rest, and take care with your stitches.” Clarke told her, she gently woke Gyda to tell her that her sister was awake. The women embraced as best they could, and Clarke left the room to give them some privacy.

Outside, she washed the soiled bandages, and put them into a pot of boiling water to sanitize it. She saw a group of hunters leaving, Bellamy among them. Clarke went back to the tent and studied their furnishings. They used the desk mostly as a shelf, and it was too high for a makeshift bed. Their trunk was long enough for her to sleep on, but it wasn’t very wide. Frustrated, she grabbed a bag of dirty laundry, and stomped toward the stream. She heard someone come up next to her, settling in to start their own laundry.

“If you scrub that any harder, it’s going to fall apart.” Clarke looked up to see it was Lexa next to her. 

“Lexa! I didn’t know you were coming.” Clarke exclaimed.

“Jessa asked me to come. I saw you trying to destroy the hides someone worked really hard to make, so I stopped to say hello.” Lexa smiled at the younger girl. “What has you so frustrated? Are you Bellamy fighting?”

“Why the hell does everyone think we are together?” Clarke huffed. “We are just friends, it’s not our fault that you only saw fit to give us one bed, and now there are none to spare so that we can have another one.”

“There are at least four empty tents, with one or more beds in them. But I thought you two were together from the time I met you. He looks at you like you are the reason the sun rises every day, and you lean on him like he holds up your world. You two are more than in love, you are mates. That is an important thing in our world. It would be a terrible thing to throw that away.”

“I need to go, but I’ll see you tomorrow. Think about what I said though.” The commander left, and Clarke was left alone, more upset than she was before.


	4. FInding their place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy spends some time hunting, and the Grounders hatch a plan. (Cliff-hanger, sorry guys)

Bellamy’s adrenaline was in hyper-drive as he walked through the woods. A little after lunch, he found himself perched in a tree. He had already taken down a deer, and several rabbits, but he was determined to claim the boar. Another hunter settled into the tree above him, not surprising, he knew he wasn’t going to be allowed on his own. What was surprising is that when he looked to see who it was, expecting to see Aili, he found Lexa.  
“Commander.” He greeted her, using their language. He rarely used it, as he was terrible, but this seemed like an appropriate time.   
“Bellamy.” She greeted in return. “I’m happy to see you out here. You belong in the woods, hunting. You look troubled though.”  
“I’ll save you the time of attempting subtle prying; Aili said something yesterday that bothered me. Now I am working through two entire time I have been here, trying to figure out what in the world she is talking about.” His response was terse.   
“Well if it has anything to do with the reason Clarke was trying to shred her laundry, I would say you two need to have a nice long talk.”  
“What are you talking about? Clarke isn’t upset about anything, she just had a rough surgery yesterday, and is worried about Halla.”   
“No. She was upset because she can’t admit her own emotions, and yet this entire village sees it. She is hurt because you are doing the exact same thing, and instead of doing what you should have done long before you both came here, you are pushing each other further away.” The commander lectured him.  
“You too? I thought that you of all people wouldn’t get caught up in this ridiculous notion this place has going.”  
“Bellamy Blake, listen to me. I and my people have known since before the first battle the way you two feel about each other. You love her, she loves you. You two have something very revered among our people. A love like yours is rare, and you need to stop running from it.” With that, Lexa hopped through the trees back to the village.   
Closer to supper, Bellamy and the others headed back to the village. Between them, they had four deer, two dozen rabbits, and a handful of birds. Bellamy went back to the tent, expecting to find Clarke, but once again, she was not there. He built a quick fire, just to warm the tent, and left in search of Jessa.  
The village’s leader was at the community fire pit, eating a bowl of stew from the massive cauldron above the coals. She was speaking to a few others, but offered Bellamy a seat when he approached.   
“Bellamy, I hear you had a successful hunting trip today.” She said in greeting. “And your partner has saved the life of my best friend.” Bellamy bristled at the term ‘partner’, but he didn’t have the energy to argue the word. His request would take care of that anyway. Aili had already told him that Clarke’s request for another bed was rejected. Hopefully his new request wouldn’t be.  
“Clarke was just happy to be able to help again, medicine is where she belongs, just as I belong out in the woods, hunting. But thank you all the same.” He responded.  
“You look like you have something on your mind, go ahead.” Jessa smiled.   
“I actually do have a request. If it’s possible, I would like to have another tent.” He asked.  
“What is wrong with your current tent? It is quite large, and out of the wind blow. We can have it fixed if it is torn, but I’m not sure if we have anything available for two people.” She replied.  
“That’s actually the point, Jessa. I would actually like a smaller tent. For just myself.” Jessa looked concerned, but only nodded her head, saying she would look into it. Bellamy took this as his dismissal and walked back to his current tent in the falling light.  
After speaking to Lexa, Clarke went back to the healer’s shelter, helping Gyda with menial tasks, as well as a few sick villagers. When there was nothing left for her to do there, she left in search of others needing help. By the time the sun touched the horizon, she had tanned hides, stripped wood, sharpened weapons, and cleared snow. Lexa’s words echoed through her head the whole day. She entered the tent, and found Bellamy laying on the bed, without covers, staring straight above him. He jumped when she greeted him.   
“Sorry, I guess my head was somewhere else.” He told her. Clarke just smiled, and got under the covers, already half asleep. Bellamy went to the fire, pulling warming bricks out and tucking them under the covers with her. He then sat in a chair next to the fire.   
The two stayed like that for quite some time, until there was a noise outside the tent. Bellamy stood slowly, his hand wrapping around his knife. Clarke slid from the bed, and he moved to stand between her and the opening. When the flap opened, it was Lexa, Aili, Gyda, and Jessa, along with two of Jessa’s brothers. Bellamy relaxed, about to ask why there was now a party in the tent, but before he could open his mouth, he was no longer conscious.


	5. Crash into me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it takes pretending to be asleep to figure out what the real story is. These guys are so cluelessly adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo sorry I left you on this cliff-hanger for so long. I thought I updated, and then school took over my life. I will gladly accept the public stoning you have all planned.

When Bellamy woke up, Clarke was applying a salve to his head. It felt much too similar to when they were first taken to the village. This time, the shelter they were in had light, the dim flickering of the bonfire, although it would be difficult to escape.   
“How does your head feel?” Clarke asked him gently.  
“Throbbing, fair amount of pain, how’s it look?” He answered.   
“Fine, you have a bit of a lump, but your hair covers it. I don’t think there’s any major damage.”   
“What about you; how’s your head?”  
“Oh, even if I didn’t surrender, I doubt they would have needed to knock me out. They just tied my hands and carried me here.” She brushed off.   
“Why did they bring us here? Did they say anything?”  
“No, but with Lexa here, I think something might be happening with the Mountain Men or the Ark.” Clarke observed.  
“That makes sense, but I feel like we would have heard about it.”  
The door of the shelter opened, and Jessa and Aili walked in, Lexa behind them in the doorway.  
“If anything was happening with your people, we would tell you. We uphold our end of the deal though; you remain here, and we leave them alone.” Lexa said.  
“I called Lexa here because it is customary to have the Commander present during the ceremony to welcome young ones into adulthood; becoming full members of our tribe, with all rights. You two are a separate case, seeing as you passed child age long ago.” Jessa explained.   
“This is your home now, we are your people, however without the ceremony, you aren’t officially members of our tribe.” Aili continued.   
“The ceremony will be the day after tomorrow, so you two have plenty of time to figure your shit out. I don’t have the patience for you two to continue denying your feelings.” Lexa told them. Bellamy began to argue, but she cut him off quickly. “We have all talked to you both, and you just keep resisting. You’re even trying to get separate tents. It’s enough, just admit it, and get it over with.”   
“We will be back for you when you figure it out.” Jessa said, and the women left.   
The two sat quietly for a while. Finally, it was Clarke who spoke.   
“You were going to leave?” She said, hurt saturating her voice.   
“Not leaving, just going to a different tent. I wanted to give you your own space.” Bellamy tried to explain weakly.  
More time passed in silence, and Clarke settled into a pile of rags to sleep. She found it difficult without him next to her though. He had found another pile in a corner, though he was sitting, not even bothering with the pretense of sleep. Clarke walked over to lay next him.  
“I’m still angry with you, and this doesn’t mean anything. I’m just used to sleeping next to you now.” Clarke claimed. He only smiled softly at her, and pulled her into his arms as he lay down. Clarke’s breathing changed as she fell asleep, and he whispered her name a few times. She didn’t answer back, not reacting at all.   
“They’re right, I do love you, Princess. Since the night we found those guns and you saved my life. I didn’t want to admit, even to myself, because you love Finn, and I’m still a monster.” He admitted, before falling asleep himself.  
The morning sun broke through the shelter, waking Clarke. Bellamy was still asleep beside her, holding tightly. She wiggled slightly, testing. She managed to bring her face up next to his, but his grip was solid, and he wasn’t waking anytime soon. She turned her face and placed her lips gently against his cheek.   
“I’ve loved you for a long time, Bell, but I’m scared. Finn was one thing, not even close to this strong, and he still broke my heart. I couldn’t take it if you hurt me too.” Her voice cracked, but she leaned in to kiss his cheek again. This time, Bellamy turned his head towards her, and met her lips, pulling her body on top of his. He kissed her softly, both were dizzy despite laying prone.   
“I love you, Clarke. I’m sorry.”  
“Sorry for what?” She asked.  
“Sorry that I’m not good enough for you, that it took me so long to admit. Sorry that I fought it so hard, and that I hurt you.” Clarke quieted him with another kiss. The damn had been breached, and the waters were rushing through.   
Later in the day, someone stopped by to bring them food, and found them laying intertwined with one another, covered in an old ratty blanket. Clarke’s head was snuggled closely to his bare chest, Bellamy’s face burrowed into her hair. As soon as he left, the pair got dressed, but were snuggling when Aili and Jessa walked into the shelter.   
“Oh, thank goodness. I almost thought they wouldn’t give in.” Jessa laughed.   
“It’s about damn time. Go back home, we’ll get you tomorrow for the ceremony.” Aili told them, before the two women left.   
“So, I guess we don’t need another bed.” Clarke said as they entered their tent.   
“Definitely not. Now get in there, I have months to make up for.” Clarke giggled as Bellamy walked her backwards towards the bed, then lifted her, gently placing her on the bed. He leaned in to kiss her long and slow.


End file.
